etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minecraft
Minecraft - seria prowadzona przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia od 21 czerwca 2017 roku, a wcześniej okazjonalnie na live streamach. Wraz z postępem serii pojawiało się coraz więcej wyjątkowych sytuacji, na których została oparta fabuła minecraftowego uniwersum Niedźwiedzia, zapisywana przez widzów w komentarzach pod filmami lub na grupie Etnicznych Widzów. Jej kontynuacją jest Dragon Hunt. W odcinkach 1-9 Niedźwiedź prowadził serię samotnie w trybie hardcore (tj. z możliwą tylko jedną śmiercią), podczas których zginął kilkukrotnie i był zmuszony do rozpoczynania swoich zmagań od nowa. Od 10 odcinka serii (od tego momentu w trybie wieloosobowym) udział w niej brali Pirku i Valutiri, a od 13 do 23 Patriarcha. W 18 odcinku pojawił się PatRodak. W 26 epizodzie gościnnie wystąpili dwaj widzowie (Atarox i Matrido), którzy wygrali konkurs na najśmieszniejszego mema na grupie Etnicznych Widzów. Ta sama sytuacja powtórzyła się z jednym widzem (Mateuszem) w finałowym odcinku. Fabuła Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Uczestnicy Protagoniści * Pulchny Niedźwiedź * Pirku * Valutiri * Patriarcha * PatRodak * Atarox * Matrido * Kicajek * Mateusz Antagoniści * Szaochui * Grandam * Eskal Przeklęty * Mini-zombie * Inne potwory (zombie, szkielety, pająki, endermani) Inni * Zombie Ignacy * Wieśniacy mieszkający w wioskach Odbiór serii Pierwszy odcinek serii został odebrany przez widzów w mieszany sposób. Część oglądających stwierdziła, że chętnie będzie oglądać Minecrafta, inni powiedzieli, że jest im to obojętne i tylko niewielka część odbiorców stwierdziła, że Niedźwiedź się stacza i niszczy swój kanał. Większość ludzi była jednak zgodna, iż początek pierwszego odcinka, w którym Niedźwiedź wyśmiewał swojego stereotypowego widza, przybierając przy tym bardzo odstający od normy głos, był po prostu niesmaczny. Z czasem więcej ludzi przekonało się do Minecrafta i był on jedną z głównych serii na kanale. Widzowie w komentarzach pod filmami często pisali Niedźwiedziowi, co ma zrobić w następnym odcinku, a także tworzyli minecraftowe lore. Wraz z odejściem Patriarchy oraz wyjazdem wakacyjnym Pirka ludzie zaczęli narzekać na to jak zmieniła się seria. Gdy do nagrywających dołączył Kicajek dużo ludzi wypominało to, że jeszcze nie przeszedł mutacji, w związku z czym nie wystąpił w finałowym odcinku. Po zakończeniu nagrywania dużo ludzi popierało następną serię z Minecrafta, tak jak i sam Niedźwiedź, dlatego po powrocie Pirka z wakacji rozpoczęto kolejną edycję - Dragon Hunt. Lista odcinków Singleplayer Pierwsze podejście # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4iJhGHj2bM Etniczny Widz w pigułce] # Mini Khorinis, czyli... CO TO KU*** JEST?! # Śmierć Ignacego, czyli Latarnia 2 # Pogrzebię go z jego złotem... # Pogrzeb YouTubera # Etniczna Kuźnia # No tak... no przecież... Drugie podejście # No tak... no przecież... # Twierdza Członka # Upadek Trzecie podejście # Upadek Multiplayer # NOWA EKIPA vs Armia Ciemności # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-rPUUEmgYA Wielkie Plany, Wielkie Konstrukcje] # Wrota Etniczboru # Podróż Tysiąca i Jednego Kobla # Władca Ognia # Podróż do Netheru # Komnata Etniczności '' # ''Panteon Założycieli # Ekspedycja w nieznane # Janusze Budowy # Rabunek! # Wieża Magii? Chyba Maggi... # Gospoda, dobra, bo moja # Zdrada! # Pogrzeb # Podziemia Szaochuia # Nowe Wrota z WIDZAMI # Eksplodująca Ofiara # Filarocepcja... # Kuźnia Naz...Etniczna # KONIEC SERII i co dalej? Odcinki fabularne # Jak zagrać ze mną na Etniczborze? Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Minecraft